The Web/Roleplay
Idea by: Ftag, Edme, Icy, Frost, Ace Info: The NiiVan scientist Fel-Kor is opening a portal. Meanwhile, in Natura, Simia, Zirack, and Plixatus, similar events are occuring. Connections between the planes are potentially enlightening but could also be catastrophic if war breaks out, not to mention the Cosmic Beasts, which may decide to exact vengeance on those who disturbed their sleep. RP Characters: Fel-Kor (Ftag) Alex (Icy) Seurok (Edme) Kayle (Frost) Pit (Icefern) Gibs (Johnson ace) Luigi (Johnson ace) Jane (night) Cosmic Beasts (Ftag) In Dyrem... Fel-Kor was jubilant! He had finally succeeded in making audio contact with another plane, even if it had only been for a few seconds. "Now, if I only redirect the exoplanar vector... reconfigure the transmit function... I've got it!" He opened the permanent portal but discovered that there was no other end. He had only opened a Cosmic Broom Closet. Ftaghn Talk 21:13, March 20, 2013 (UTC) In Natura, Alex and his horse finally made it back home after Alex was kidnapped by Chimeras. Icewish ♥ 21:31, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Kayle was traveling through the Eparatum Mountains in northern Plixatus. The Great Mage College was nearby. 00:23, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Seurok glided above the mountains. ☆Edme☆ 01:09, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor sat down, dejected. He decided to look through his telescope. He observed the beautiful quad-star system of Almach, noting a solar flare aligned with a planet. Ftaghn Talk 02:38, March 21, 2013 (UTC) There was a flash from the Great Mage College. Kayle staggered back. Something definantly wasn't right. 02:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC) The portal in Fel-Kor's apartment began to glow and open. Fel-Kor rubbed his eyes in amazement. Two new exits that had certainly not been there before materialized. One was on a mountaintop, and the other in a dark attic room. Ftaghn Talk 02:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Seurok blinked in amazement. He saw a flash on the mountaintops. He decided to investigate. ☆Edme☆ 02:56, March 21, 2013 (UTC) A portal opened up in front of Kayle. Stepping through, she wondered how the mages up at the college were able to create anyting like this. 03:57, March 21, 20 00:57, March 22, 2013 (UTC)13 (UTC) Fel-Kor jumped back. Out from one of the portals came one of the most unusual creatures he had ever seen! Ftaghn Talk 14:10, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Arietem was grazing in a feild. Icewish ♥ 14:34, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Are you some kind of bird-monster or something?" Kayle calmly asked Fel-Kor, "Because if you are, I would ask you would not eat me, and instead eat my bow or something. I would hate to mess up your place with my blood." 21:18, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Eat you?" Fel-Kor was intrigued. "What gives you that idea? And I'm not a monster." Ftaghn Talk 23:29, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Seurok noticed a portal was there where the flash was. He went inside to see two strange creatures talking. He immediately turned to a puddle of freshwater. He used this to hide from others. ☆Edme☆ 23:54, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Whup, what's that? I don't leave puddles in my apartment..." said Fel-Kor. Ftaghn Talk 00:29, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "It came out of the portal-thingy I think." Kayle replied. 00:31, March 22, 2013 (UTC) The puddle started to take Seurok's form. He then turned back to his original state, he turned to air. ☆Edme☆ 00:46, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Kayle's jaw dropped open. "Y-y-you're made of air!" 00:57, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Arietem fell asleep. Icewish ♥ 01:34, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Fascinating!" said Fel-Kor. "I must document this- FOR SCIENCE!" Just then another portal opened to a field. Ftaghn Talk 01:36, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Arietem saw the portal, then ran to go find Alex. Icewish ♥ 01:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "No snapshots! Please no snapshots! Who are you?" Seurok asked, "And where am I?" ☆Edme☆ 01:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "You are in the land of imagination!" answered Kayle. Laughing, she said, "Actually I have no idea. I'm pretty sure he can answer that," pointing to Fel-Kor. 03:09, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "You're in my apartment in Dyrem, capital of Issendrix." Fel-Kor thought of something. "What say we go to a cafe and get a bite to eat while you two tell me how you got here?" Ftaghn Talk 12:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "You want me to go to a cafe with alien birds?" Kayle asked. "That sounds like the coolest thing ever!" 13:13, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Alex and Arietem walked through the portal. They found themselves in a room and had no idea where they were. Icewish ♥ 15:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor greeted Alex at the door. Ftaghn Talk 17:58, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Arietem neighed angrily at Fel-Kor and stood protectively infront of his owner. Icewish ♥ 18:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Can you tell him that i'm a friend?" asked Fel-Kor. Ftaghn Talk 18:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Kayle walked up to Alex. "Do I know you?" 21:15, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Alex reached into his pocket and fed Arietem a carrot, which seemed to calm him down. "Um, I don't think so," said Alex to Kayle. Icewish ♥ 21:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Kayle continued to study him, "You sure? You seem like this one kid.... what was his name? Chaos or something?" 22:01, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Why does everyone keep calling me that? No, I'm Alexander. I don't even know anyone named Chaos," he replied, sounding annoyed. Icewish ♥ 23:40, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Wait. What planet are you from?" Ftaghn Talk 23:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Natura," replied Alex. Icewish ♥ 01:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Interesting... I noted a huge electrical surge emanating from Natura a while back. Knocked out my power for a week! You dont think-" Ftaghn Talk 01:44, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Well, I live out in the country, so their isn't electricity where I live," he replied. Arietem started to glare at Fel-Kor angrily. Icewish ♥ 02:07, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile, in Simia, Lord Primius was having diner at the royal treehouse. His butler saw a strange portal at the bottom of the trees and jumped.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:16, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor took Alex, Kayle, and Seurok out to a deli for lunch and to discuss what had happened. Meanwhile, the portal through which the butler had jumped opened in Natura (if it's okay with Icy.) Ftaghn Talk 13:59, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The farm animals fled at the sight of the butler. --- "Thank you," said Alex. "But I think I better be getting home now, my brother won't like it if I'm away from the farm too long." Icewish ♥ 14:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Pit found himself in Natura. "What is this place?" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 14:14, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The Simian butler looked around at the animals. "What is thy scurvy beasts?" he asked, expecting an answer from the animals who he thought we like him. "My name is Gibs!"--Johnson ace (talk) 15:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) A wild cervidea mare spotted Pit and Gibs. She started neighing angrily and stompped her hooves to try and scare them away. Icewish ♥ 15:38, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Pit pulled out his bow, aiming it at the cervidea. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 15:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Kayle, while fidgiting with her tiny steam mechanism, aksed Fel-Kor, "So how did you open a portal into our world? And more importantly, will it remain open for long?" 16:01, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The mare reared up on her hind legs and tried to scare Pit away. In the forest close to the mare, two foals were seen watching the "fight." Icewish ♥ 16:04, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Pit strung an arrow, not sure if to fire yet. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 16:10, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The two foals stepped out of the forest slightly. They looked terrified. Icewish ♥ 16:13, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "It will remain open if there isn't a blackout." Fel-Kor said confidently. "And I've opened a portal into your world with my sonic generator." Ftaghn Talk 16:55, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Weird," Kayle replied. "There was a huge flash from the Great Mage College right before the portal appeared. I thought they opened it using magic or something!" 17:00, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "I saw a flash too," Seurok said. "Um, do you have any Onos berries? Or do they not have them in this planet?" ☆Edme☆ 17:37, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Gibs watched the creatures before pulling out a spear. He dug it into the ground a loud sound could be heard. "Silence thou strange beasts!" He shouted towards the strange horse creatures. He wondered who the strange creature with the wings was.--Johnson ace (talk) 20:49, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Abby watched what was happening outside from inside the house. She was really frightend and she wished her older brothers were here. Icewish ♥ 20:58, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Pit fired an arrow at a tree near the mare, hoping it would frighten her. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 21:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The mare stood her ground, afraid that the two would try to hurt her foals. Icewish ♥ 21:06, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Understanding why she didn't leave, Pit left. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 21:10, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Abby took the three horses inside and gave them some food and water. Icewish ♥ 21:22, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Gibs followed Pit, confused at who he was and what was going on. He saw a portal.--Johnson ace (talk) 22:26, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Why are you following me?" asked Pit as he neared the portal. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 22:40, March 23, 2013 (UTC Gibs shrugged. "What are you humanoid birdman? You remind me of the humanoids we have on Simia, yet you have wings! Are you some kind of crossbreed between humanoid and Stalker bird?" --Johnson ace (talk) 08:22, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "No, whatever this Stalker bird is," Pit answered. "Are you coming?" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 11:04, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "Here, have these." Fel-Kor tossed a mushroomburger to Kayle and a berry-frosted donut to Seurok. Ftaghn Talk 11:50, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Seurok blinked and stared at the donut. "It doesn't look like any berry I've seen? What is this?" ☆Edme☆ 15:43, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Alex looked around the area. "Um, where is that portal exactly?" he asked Fel-kor. ---- Abby looked around the house for a saddle. Icewish ♥ 16:46, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "In the observatory. Look for the giant telescope." Ftaghn Talk 17:43, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "What is this place anyway?" asked Gibs. He ran over and followed Pit, expecting an answer.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:49, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "If I knew what it was, I'd know what everything was, wouldn't I?" Pit replied. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:52, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Gibs looked at Pit. He did not look of Simian, neither humanoid. Gibs asked "Who are you then? Some kind of angel from another planet who rules the universe?" Then he laughed at the thought.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:58, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "Eh, you got the angel from another planet right," Pit said. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:59, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Gibs laughed again and muttered "Madsman" in a whisper so that Pit would not be able to hear. "And i bet you can fly!" he shouted.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:03, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "Actually, no," said Pit. "You never told me who you are?" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:05, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "You should know who i am if you are a Simian or humanoid or any creature of my planet." He continued. "My name is James Gibson, but you can call me Gibs. It is what Lord Primius calls me."--Johnson ace (talk) 18:13, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, Gibs. When will we go through this portal?" Pit asked him. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Gibs threw one of the spears from his back. It fell into the portal. "um..." he muttered. "Just testing..." Then he paused and said "We don't know what is behind this portal. Who knows..."--Johnson ace (talk) 18:28, March 24, 2013 (UTC) A neighbor close by agreed to take care of the two foals for Juno. Abby saddled the mare, who then bent down so the young girl could mount her. The two quickly rode off after Pit and Gibs. Icewish ♥ 18:31, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Pit heard hoofbeats and turned around, bow ready. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:33, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Abby quickly dismounted Juno and ran up to Pit. "Do you know where my brother is?" she asked. Icewish ♥ 18:45, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "Your brother?" asked Pit as he relaxed, "I don't even know who he is..." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:46, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "His name is Alex, well, Alexander," said Abby. "He always has his horse following him around, an he's been gone all day, are you sure you haven't seen him?" Icewish ♥ 18:49, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "I don't recall meeting anyone by that name," Pit replied. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Seurok turned his beak into a solid, and tasted the donut. He liked it. He then swallowed it whole, similar to the way an owl eats. ☆Edme☆ 18:54, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Kayle didn't even look at her mushroomburger. "I'm serious! What if their magic had something do with it? What if there are more portals? I'm usually not the one to be serious, but what if there are implications?" 20:35, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, sorry then..." said Abby. She looked at the portal. Icewish ♥ 22:40, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Viim chuckled. The mortals had figured it out after all. --- Fel-Kor grinned. "Maybe you can tell me what this Great Mage College is before you start making assumptions." Ftaghn Talk 11:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) "Its a great big tower in which people study magic! The biggest place for studying magic actually. They study different types of magic that I really can't be bothered to name. If anyone in my planet had to do with the portals as well, it would be them." 13:11, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Gibs stared at the portal, before wandering into it.--Johnson ace (talk) 16:43, March 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hmm... Get Seurok and we'll go to University Tower. What star does your world orbit?" Ftaghn Talk 16:58, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Kayle wasn't sure. "Um... we call it the sun. I guess, Sol? I don't know!" 21:22, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Abby rode through the portal. ---- Alex and Arietem look hopelessly lost. Icewish ♥ 22:54, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Seurok had wandered off, looking for more jelly donuts. ☆Edme☆ 23:41, March 25, 2013 (UTC) "Wait!" yelled Kayle. She looked around, "Where's Chao... er.. I mean Alex? 01:04, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor rounded up Seurok then explained how Alex had left with no explanation. Ftaghn Talk 13:55, March 26, 2013 (UTC) The portal was dragging Gibs in! The vortex pulled him and he could see where it led to. Gibs screeched and was sucked but just before he was about to fall in, a figure appeared from the portal and saved him. The portal closed and then Gibs stared at the man before bowing to to him. "Thank you! I am at your service. To whom do I serve?" The man in the cap replied "My name is Luigi, Luigi of the Mushroom Kingdom" --Johnson ace (talk) 16:15, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked around for Alex, "He's on another planet entirely, one I am still not sure how we are breathing on. If we're going somewhere else, let's at least keep an eye out for him." 21:18, March 26, 2013 (UTC) "How come you keep calling him Chaos? Is that a nickname? Do you know each other?" Seurok asked Kayle. ☆Edme☆ 00:53, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Kayle started walking, "He looks exactly like this guy I met in this town called Chaos. I don't need to describe how we looked, but he acted all mysterous and carried around a gun. He almost seemed bored with adventure." 02:42, March 27, 2013 (UTC) "Sounds like an outcast I knew," Seurok laughed. "He carried around a weapon for his fangs, and he never seemed to talk to anyone but himself." ☆Edme☆ 02:51, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Alex saw the others and quickly ran over to them. "Where's Fel-kor?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 03:02, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Luigi told Gibs who he was and Gibs was amazed. He had never seen someone from another planet before. They began to wander off. Gibs explained about Simia.--Johnson ace (talk) 16:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Fasrek scowled. He would have to defeat the mortals himself.---"I'm right here." Fel-Kor took the group to University Tower. They then flew to the Space Program to get to Terra, because the portal had closed. The mission is in a new ship, so... Ftaghn Talk 18:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Aboard the star cruiser Perijove: Category:Roleplay